Black Keys
by xoBittBittsxo
Summary: A songfic to "Black Keys" by the Jonas Brothers... Kanielle


_She walks away_

_Colors fade to gray_

_Every precious moment's now a waste_

Kevin's P.O.V

Just like that, she is gone. No reasons, no explanations, barely even a goodbye. The love of my life is gone forever. Everything around me starts to fade until there is no more color in my life, just darkness. There's no point to even be here now, not anymore at least. Every moment, embrace, kiss is gone…only in my memories now.

_She hits the gas hoping it would pass_

_The red light starts to flash _

_It's time to wait_

Danielle's P.O.V

I have to get out of this town, even if it means leaving him, hurting him. I don't want to have the same life my mom has. I don't want to be stuck in this rinky-dink town for the rest of my life. I want fun and excitement. I want adventure. I want anything but this. Crying, I get into my car and drive, looking into my rearview mirror only to see him standing there with a look of disbelief plastered on his face. I drive until I can no longer see him, pull over to the side of the road, and burst into tears, unable to hold in the pain any longer.

'_Cause the black keys never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the lights out never had this bright a glow_

_And the black keys _

_Showing me a world I never knew_

_A world I never knew_

Kevin's P.O.V

It's not supposed to be this way. Dani is my world, my everything. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or who I am supposed to be without her. I can't stop thinking about her: that smile that lit up my world, that look she always gave me causing butterflies in my stomach, her loving embrace, and the way she would kiss me, causing my heart to skip a beat. And now, without her here, nothing is the same. The sun isn't as bright, the colors aren't as vivid. My life isn't worth living if she isn't in it.

_She hates the sun 'cause it proves she's not alone_

_And the world doesn't revolve around her soul_

_She loves the sky 'cause it validates her pride_

_Never lets them know when she is wrong_

I need to get away from this: try to clear my head, to attempt to forget about her, even though I know that will never happen. I can't forget about her, I won't let myself forget about her. I find myself walking to the open that I have been too many times before. I lie down in the grass and close my eyes, trying to let my thoughts rest. But they can't, they won't stop. I came here to forget her, but my mind keeps coming back to this place, this exact moment: The moment we told each other our true feelings for each other. It was a beautiful moment: us lying together, in each other's arms, looking at the clouds, and sneaking in the occasional kiss. I blurted out "I love you" and was in shock when she told me she felt the same. I feel myself smile at the memory, but my smile fades when I realize that I will never again have any of those moments with her. She knows that this isn't the way it should be, but she is too stubborn to admit that what we have is perfect, it's right. Now, we have to face those consequences. My world has come crashing down on me…

'_Cause the black keys never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the lights out never had this bright a glow_

_And the black keys _

_Showing me a world I never knew_

_A world I never knew_

Danielle's P.O.V

I hate leaving him like this, I really do, but I've got to do this. I know that things will never be the same anymore, my life won't be same anymore without Kevin, but I will find a way to forget him. But no matter how hard I try to forget him, I know that I never will be able to. As I drive down the only road out of town, I don't feel the same. The desire and love I once held for live isn't there anymore. Without him, I'm nothing. I drive to my favorite place in the whole town and sit there, letting my emotions get the best of me as the world around me begins to fade into darkness.

_And the walls are closing in_

_Don't let them get inside of your head_

_Don't let them get inside of your head_

_Don't let them get inside of your head_

_Don't let them inside_

As I begin to calm down, I get out of the car and run into the open field, debating whether I am making the right choice. As I sit there thinking, I start picture the life that I have always dreamed about, one full of excitement and adventure. Then I picture my life here; doing the same boring thing day after day, living the life my mother had and the life my grandma had. The life that I always swore that I would never life. I needed to get the hell out of this place and never come back. And with that I ran to my car as fast as my legs would let me. Tears start to flood into my eyes, blurring my vision, making it difficult to make my way to my car. Suddenly, just as I am about to reach my car, I crash into a strong, muscular figure who takes me into his arms tightly, not letting me go. All I can hear is my sobbing and a familiar voice that I know all too well telling me that he loves me and begging me not to leave.

'_Cause the black keys never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the lights out never had this bright a glow_

_And the black keys _

_Showing me a world I never knew_

_A world I never knew_

Kevin's P.O.V

I held the girl that I loved more than anything tightly in my arms, not letting her go. This is where she belongs, with me. As I start to get tears in my own eyes, I wipe away hers, hating to see her in so much pain and thinking that I'm the one that caused it. I am eventually able to whisper out,

"Dani please, I am begging you right now, don't leave. Don't leave me, don't leave us. Whatever it is, we can fix it and we can make this work. I don't want to live without you so please don't make me try. I love you more than life itself. Just please don't leave me." And with that I start crying, but I can't let her leave.

She starts yelling at me in return. "No Kevin! I have to get out of this place, no matter what! Nothing, I mean nothing, can stop me fro-" Suddenly, I cut her off with the most passionate kiss ever.

_Don't let them get inside of your head_

_Don't let them get inside of your head_

_Don't let them get inside of your head_

_Don't let them get inside of your head_

Danielle's P.O.V

That kiss settled it. There is no way that I am leaving him. I can't. He is my world, my everything, my life. If I am stuck in this crappy town for the rest of my life, it doesn't matter because I will have Kevin. He will be right by my side and he will be mine forever and that's all I need.

_Sometimes a fight is better black and white_

"I love you too Kevin. I'm not leaving. I can't leave you. I need you," I am finally able to say. Suddenly, I feel his arms surrounding me as he lifts me into the air, spinning me in circles with the cutest grin on his face. It was then that I realized that I made the right choice. A simple life with Kevin will could be the perfect, most beautiful thing of all.


End file.
